


Strawberry Heat

by Dark_DemonMafia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Family Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_DemonMafia/pseuds/Dark_DemonMafia
Summary: Reggie forgets to take his elixir for his heat and starts going into heat.





	1. Chapter 1

Living in hell was always hot but today wasn’t hot it felt like 180 degrees to Reggie. He was actually worried Matilda would get too overheated, but that didn’t really seem to be the case for her. She was happily jumping up and running around in a sweater. Her big violet red eyes bright and playful and her soft short black hair bouncing as she moved. Reggie gave the three year old a curious look as she picked up a box and put it on her head. She ran around laughing. Maybe it was just him.

He went back to folding the laundry on the couch, wiping his forehead. God it was hot. He ignored the hot flashes that were running through him. That is till he got a painful cramp in his stomach. He bent over whimpering at the pain. He cringed as another pain shot through him. His eyes widened. He slapped his palm to his forehead groaning. He forgot again. The crucial thing that would help him through the few days and he forgot. He was supposed to drink that elixir Bella made for his upcoming heat. God the twins were going to be pissed that he forgot. Well maybe not pissed, probably more worried than anything else. They even constantly reminded him to take it because they knew how bad his cramps got. He grudgingly pushed the laundry aside.

 

“B-bug?”  He called to his daughter.

 

She ran over to him and looked up eagerly.

 

“Yes mommy?”  

 

“Bad news you might have to spend the night at grandma's for a few nights.”

 

He felt guilty as he saw his daughter’s face drop. He had promised they’d have movie night this weekend.

 

“I’m sorry bug I’m just not feeling that well. I promise the day I go to pick you up we’ll bake a cake with you grandma.”

 

He laughed as he saw Mattie’s eyes light up at the mention of sweets. She was Damien’s daughter alright. She gave an excited shout before running out of the room. Reggie smiled as he took out his phone. He dialed the number and waited for an answer.

 

“Hello?”

“Hey mom it’s me. I um was wondering if you could watch Mattie till Monday?”  He asked hopeful.

 

“Of course hunny, but why? Is something wrong?” Jen asked concerned.

 

“Just um stomach ache and stuff…” he trailed off.

 

“Oh. Well just bring her down anytime you want.”  She said cheerfully.

 

“Thanks mom. I  love you.” He said.

 

“I love you too.”

 

With that he hung up the phone and went to pack Matilda’s clothes. He pulled out at least a couple of outfits and a few stuffed animals she liked. He knew she’d get lonely without him so he packed his favorite sweater for her to sleep with. He zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder and picked up Mattie.

 

“You ready bug?” He asked.

 

She nodded holding onto him tightly. He smiled at her.

 

They walked along the cobble street at night passing a few of the mortals houses. Jenny lived a few blocks out of town away from all the others. She preferred it that way.

Reggie had a lot of bad memories of the place as a kid. Being made fun of for the gap in his teeth by the mortal children and being called a freak by some of the townsfolk because he was a demon. He does have fond memories of some of the womenfolk and baker being that they were close to his mother and saw past what others thought he was.

He walked up to the small cottage and knocked on the wooden door. It opened revealing a short plush woman dressed in a red and black corset followed with a black long dress that covered her ankles. Her hair was a light brown with a few grey streaks running through it and sweet brown eyes. She smiled and kissed Reggie on the cheek. She motioned for him to come in. He stepped in setting the bag by the entryway. Then the sound of scampering paws came from the hallway. Out came a four eyed pug with small horns and black fur. He waddled up to Reggie wagging both his tails. Reggie patted his head.

 

“Sorry it was such short notice.” He apologized.

 

She took the toddler out of his arms and into hers.

 

“It’s alright I don’t mind. Gives me more company. As fun as Cannoli is he’s not much of  a conversationalist.” She said.

 

Cannoli let out a small bark before chasing his tails happily.

 

“I gotta get better at remembering things. The boys are gonna be mad.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Jen smiled at her son. He gave her a soft smile. A sudden cramp made him double over in pain. Jen gave him a concerned look before rubbing his shoulder.

 

“You alright dear?”

 

“Yea I’ll manage till I get home.” He said.

 

She smiled.

 

“Don’t let me stop you from having your fun.” Be safe.” She said laughing.

 

Reggie rolled his eyes before kissing his mom's cheek and his sleeping daughter’s forehead.

 

“Love you mom.” He called walking out.

 

“Love you too hunny.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh hehe I just now realized I may have spelled Damon’s name wrong like an idiot...so I did update with the correct spelling sorry everyone

Reggie stepped inside the house leaning against the door. He was sweating and the back of his pants were soaked in slick. He slid down the door to the floor letting out a whimper. He stuck his hand down his shorts, rubbing at his painful erection. It felt good but not as good as when Damien does it. The way he bites his neck while Daemon ruins him. He shuddered at the thought. God he couldn’t wait for the twins to get home. Reggie got to his feet and walked to their room. He slammed the door behind him and stripped off his clothes. He laid down on the bed in his boxer briefs. He stuck his hand in the front of his underwear and slid two fingers into his slick hole. 

 

“F-fuck.” Reggie gasped. 

 

He thrusted both fingers in and out at a uneasy pace. He growled under his breath at the lack of stimulation. It felt better when the twins did it. He wanted them to come home. To lay him down and take him right there. He wanted them to bite his neck and scratch his back just the way he likes. Fuck he needed them now. Work be damned. He reached over the bed pulling his phone out of his jean shorts pocket. He dialed Damien’s number. He rubbed himself through his underwear as it rang. 

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

Reggie purred at the sound of the youngest twins voice. 

 

“D-Damien.”

 

_ “Reg? How’s it going babe?”  _

 

“Damien.” Reggie purred into the phone. 

 

_ “You ok? You sound weird.”  _

 

“Get your ass home now.” Reggie growled before hanging up. 

  
  


Twenty minutes later he heard the front door slam. He smirked as he heard Damien griping outside the bedroom door in the hall. 

 

“How the hell do I know what he wants? He just called me telling me to come home. And if he said one of us he means both. What? No he’d sound more panicked if it was Mattie.” Damien said entering the room. 

 

Damon following close behind.

They stopped as they were hit with the strong smell of strawberries and cream. They looked at their mate with wide eyes. Reggie let out a loud purr and crawled to the end of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Damien’s neck and licked his cheek. 

From the corner of his eye he could see the oldest twin giving him a dirty look. Reggie hesitantly pulled away from Damien looking away nervously. Damon walked up to him gripping his chin and turning his face to look up at him. Reggie gave a weak sheepish smile at his mate. Damon smiled devilishly. He leaned in close.

 

“You are in so much trouble.” He whispered.

 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to forget honest.” Reggie stuttered. 

 

Damon hummed giving a slight smile. He knew his mate was forgetful at times. Especially when it came to his heats. But he just wanted to have fun with him. Make him hurt. And knowing Reggie he wouldn’t object. Reggie looked helplessly at the other twin hoping for some form of backup. Damien let out an uneasy breath at the look. He was more weak to his husband than his brother was.

 

“C-come on Damon give him a break he’s learned his lesson. Right?” 

 

Reggie nodded. He nuzzled under Damien’s chin whimpering at the cramps in his stomach. Daemon gave Reggie a sympathetic look before letting out a frustrated sigh. He ran his hand through Reggie’s hair and scratched behind his ear. 

 

“Your too easy with him.” He said.

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

Reggie kissed Damien on the cheek before turning to his other husband. He pulled at his suit jacket letting it drop to the ground. He pulled at the button up collar and bit at Damon’s neck. He bit down hard and sucked at the skin leaving a dark red mark. He purred at the deep blush on Damon’s cheeks. If there was anything he knew how to do really well it was convincing the twins to do what he wants. Sometimes it was just too damn easy.

 

“Hey baby.” Reggie whispered.

 

“W-what?” Damon asked.

 

“Wanna make Matty a brother or sister? Maybe even two?” Reggie giggled.

 

Damon went stiff and swallowed hard. He clenched his fist tight. Reggie reached a hand down and palmed Damon’s erection through his slacks. He knew he had struck a cord not with one, but both twins. He glanced behind him at Damien who looked at him with want in his eyes. 

 

“Come here cutie.” Reggie said.

 

Damien walked up to Reggie reaching up to play with Reggie’s chest. He ran his fingers over his mates nipples pinching them. Reggie moaned.

 

“Come on baby play with us. Please.” Reggie begged.

 

Damon growled under his breath before pressing up against Reggie. He buried his face in Reggie’s neck deeply inhaling his intoxicating scent. It smelled amazing. He shuddered groaning. 

Meanwhile Damien was humping sloppily against Reggie’s ass. Reggie smirked and kissed his husband on the lips. He bite eagerly at Damien’s lip slipping his tongue in his mouth. Reggie pulled down his underwear after breaking the kiss. Damien pulled down his jeans and boxers and kicked them away. He grabbed Reggie’s hips pulling them back to rub his dick against Reggie’s ass. 

 

“Go ahead babe I’m ready.” 

 

Damien took a breath before pushing his dick in. Reggie reached up gripping tightly onto Damon’s shoulders. He moaned as Damien went all the way to the base. He rutted his hips back against Damien. 

 

“F-fuck move please.” Reggie whimpered. 

 

Damien pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back in roughly. Reggie’s eyes widened and he gasped. Damien pulled Reggie down onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. He thrusted up sharply causing Reggie to bounce on his lap. Reggie looked up when he heard Damon whine slightly. He smiled slightly.

 

“Y-you’ll get a turn love. Come here.” 

 

Damon got on his knees spreading Reggie’s legs roughly. He licked and bite his thighs eagerly. Reggie tangled his hand in his thick black hair pulling him closer to his dick. Damon panted as Reggie’s heat was starting to really affect him. The urge to bite and lick every inch of his body was unbearable. 

 

“F-fuck! Fucking faster!” He moaned as Damien rammed his hips up against his ass. 

 

Damien bit down hard on Reggie’s shoulder. His cheeks were flushed as his pupils were blown wide. 

 

Reggie’s eyes glowed a faint pinkish blue. He gripped his free hand in the other twins hair moaning. 

 

“Fuck baby make it hurt.” Reggie moaned. 

 

Damien shuddered slightly uneasy over the fact that he was losing control. He pulled away licking at the wound on Reggie’s shoulder. He glanced up at his mate whimpering. 

 

Damon ran his tongue up Reggie’s dick flicking over the head. He stroked up the hot flesh glancing up at his brother and mate every so often. Seeing Damien kissing Reggie he let out a deep growl. He pulled away growling loudly at his brother. Damien looked down at the older twin and glared. 

 

“Damon come here.” Reggie commanded. 

 

Damon got up and grabbed Reggie by his hair and pulled him close. He bite down on the other side of Reggie’s neck making Reggie’s body jolt. His eyes widened at the sharp deep pain. 

 

“Fuck Damon!” 

 

Damon sucked on Reggie’s neck causing him to whimper. Damon pulled back sharply leaning his head against Reggie’s shoulder. 

 

“Reggie.” Damien moaned. 

 

His thrusting getting quicker as he got closer. His grip tightened on Reggie’s hips pulling him down so his dick could go deeper. 

 

“Fuck cum inside please.” Reggie begged. 

 

Damien rutted his hips up as Reggie thrusted back against him. He stilled as he came deep inside of his mate. Reggie moaned at the warmth flooding in his lower body. He pulled out falling back on the bed with his arm over his face.

 

Reggie tangled his hands in Damon’s hair and kissed him hard. Damon ran his claws down Reggie’s back making the other hiss in pain. Suddenly Reggie is pressed roughly against the wall. A hand came up to grip his throat. Not hard to cut off air but enough to make it hurt. Damon gave him this hungry angry look. Reggie tried to turn away from the disapproval look but was held still by his mates hand. 

 

“We’re going to do this my way and if your good for me maybe I’ll let you cum.”

 

Damon removed his hand and put his hands under Reggie’s ass and lifted him up. Reggie wrapped his legs around Damon’s waist. 

 

“I’m sorry I made you worry. I love you.” Reggie said. 

 

Damon’s expression softened. Sure he was harder on Reggie than his brother was. A lot more strict but that didn’t mean he didn’t love his mate dearly. And he was extremely grateful when his twin agreed to share his mate with him. Cause damn did that fucking body and spit fire personality make him crazy.

 

“I love you too love. A lot more than you realize.” He said kissing Reggie’s neck.

 

Reggie let out a soft purr. Truth be told he knew how much Damon loved him. He knew he’d be heartbroken if the other ever left. Behind his strict and intellectual personality there was a soft sweet side that only Reggie could see.

 

“Harder please.” Reggie moaned pulling Damon’s hand back up to his neck.

 

This part kind of made him hesitate. Sure he was a lot rough than his brother with the way rug burn and bruises made him lose it. But he didn’t want to hurt Reggie to where the other would end up crying or hospitalized.

 He lightly squeezed around Reggie’s neck. He looked up at Reggie’s face unsure. 

 If there was something to say about his mates preferences to sex it would be extreme. Breaking limits. Which went way beyond his own preferences but he’d indulge his mate because he wanted to see his own limit. 

 

“Your not going to break me that easily.” Reggie said smirking. 

 

Damon let out a breath before squeezing harder making Reggie gasp and squirm slightly. His cheeks flushed and he panted with tears in his eyes. 

 

Damon opened his slacks slightly just to thrust up into Reggie’s tight heat. Reggie opened his mouth in a silent scream. Damon growled removing his hand from his mates neck to his wrists slamming them against the wall. He scrunched his nose as the sweet over addictive smell got stronger. Along with the brightness color in Reggie’s eyes. Damon felt this odd sensation running through his body. Reggie’s magic circled him making him feel like he was suffocating. God did it feel amazing. 

 

“Fucking hell..” Damon moaned. 

 

He felt like his blood was spiked. That every thrust felt like heaven. And it kept increasing with each thrust. 

 

“Fuck don’t d-do that. I feel like I’m gonna f-fucking explode.” Damon moaned.

 

“Fuck yes do it.” Reggie moaned.

 

Damon dug his claws into the drywall leaving long gashes in the plaster.

 

“Hnngg! Fuck Reg don’t! It feels-“ 

 

“Feels good? Amazing like you can feel how I feel?” Reggie teased.

 

Damon growled lowly and jack hammered his hips up into Reggie’s. Reggie tugged at Damon’s hair screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

“Fuck yes! Right there!” He screamed.

 

Damon’s hips stilled and twitched violently as he came. He let out a soft whimper as he felt too sensitive. Reggie let out a soft chirp as he nuzzled against his mate. Reggie felt his eyes get heavy before he passed out. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Story was originally titled Strawberries and Cream.


End file.
